Element
by Arrendi
Summary: While fighting a new villian the Teen Titans encounter a girl with mysterious powers.(Ok the summery stinks, but the story is good)
1. Elements of Surprise

A/N: So this is my first fic so please no horrible flames, constructive criticism would be appreciated however. Also I wish to thank newiceauthoress because without her help I would never have been able to upload the story. I hope you all enjoy.  
Arrendi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything from them that you might remotely recognize, sadly.  
  
Chapter 1: Elements of Surprise  
The Teen Titans sat at home watching movies and eating junk food while outside a storm raged. They hadn't had an alarm all night which aroused Robin's suspicions, but he enjoyed the night off as much as the other Titans and was not about to ruin it. Halfway threw Cyber Attack 3: Attack of the Robots an alarm sounded for a villain called Evil Element, groaning the Titans turned off the movie and headed for the correct location.  
  
"Now you will fear me! For I... and I alone will take over this city!" cackled Evil Element causing violent winds to stir up around him.  
"Hate to rain in on your parade, but we enjoy the sunny weather." Robin called. The Teen Titans stood ready to attack, but the villain just cackled evilly.  
"Didn't your little friend teach you anything? No one can drive Evil Element away!"  
The Titans looked at each other very confused. None of their friends were here as far as they could tell. Raven however spotted a teen that had been thrown against a building.  
"There." she whispered to the other Titans "I don't know who she is, but she apparently tried to do something to stop this guy."  
"Agreed. And it looks like they did some damage before he actually knocked her out." muttered Robin looking around. Buildings all around them had scuffs or cracks in them and several windows were broken in nearby store fronts and business complexes. Suddenly the Titans were caught in a downpour that didn't seem to be happening anywhere else.  
"I hate being wet." growled Raven.  
"I think I'm gonna rust." groaned Cyborg.  
"My fur is getting matted." complained Beastboy.  
"This feeling is most unpleasant." whined Starfire.  
"Then whats say we take this weirdo down?" asked Robin utterly soaked. The Teen Titans all agreed and turned upon the villain before them.  
"Titans GO!" yelled Robin and the attack started. Raven started to mutter her spell, but was blown backwards by a gust of wind. Cyborg lifted a car and hurled it at the man only to find it coming right back to him by way of a wave of dirt and asphalt. Starfire was trying to fly in and fire at him, but a heavy down pour prevented her from seeing enough to get to him. Beastboy and Robin however made it to him and attacked full force. In five minutes the two boys had the villain tied up and contained in one of Ravens bubbles.  
"That was easy." Robin said. "Maybe for you." growled Cyborg "I'm gonna be picking dirt out of my joints for weeks."  
"Yes, I must disagree with you Robin. This battle was most unpleasant." stated Starfire ringing out her hair.  
"DUDE LOOK AT RAE!" cackled Beastboy. Raven's hair was sticking up at odd angles, and her cape and belt were slightly askew.  
"Is that really so funny?" asked Raven in a low dangerous tone ceasing the laughter. The other Titans nodded a no. Robin turned to look at the girl being put carefully onto a stretcher. She looked normal wearing low rise blue jeans, a tee shirt that had the four elements on it in a circle, and square toed black leather boots. She had gold-brown hair and fair milky skin; she even had a spattering of freckles across her nose. As one hand fell off the stretcher, palm toward Robin, he spotted something different; a circular scar that had a flame, a drop of water, a mountain, and a cloud blowing wind at the top, bottom and sides. Robin didn't get it, but decided to check on the girl later at the hospital.  
"Hey why don't we get pizza to celebrate?" suggested Beastboy.  
"Sausage." said Cyborg.  
"Cheese." said Beastboy.  
"I wish to have mint frosting." chimed in Starfire making them all gag.  
"I'll just have herbal tea." murmured Raven.  
"I say we get personal pizza's." said Robin "'Cause I want pepperoni."  
This was agreeable and the Titans headed off toward their favorite pizza place letting the city clean up the broken glass and damaged buildings.   
Audra woke up in a strange white environment, to the beeping of various medical equipment. It took a minute but finally her eyes adjusted to the light. She was in a hospital, but she couldn't seem to remember why. Then it dawned on her, she had been fighting some weirdo like her on the street that had been trying to rob a bank and he had blown her against a building and she had blacked out. A boy about sixteen stood in the corner by the door in a funny looking Halloween costume and a black mask.  
"You did some major damage to the surrounding area when fighting Evil Element." he said upon seeing she was awake.  
"Who?" Audra asked now very confused.  
"The man you were fighting. He called himself Evil Element due to the fact that he was chemically altered to control the elements." the boy said.  
"Oh. And who are you?" Audra asked now slightly less confused. The boy looked briefly surprised.  
"Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans." he said holding out a green gloved hand.  
"Audra, normal teenager." Audra said shaking his hand. The boy smiled, increasing his already very good looks.  
"I don't think you're all that normal if you can do that kind of damage to six buildings while fighting one man." he said.  
"After ten years of martial arts training I'd better be able to do something." Audra muttered. Robin smiled again and then turned a little serious.  
"The doctors say you may have had a minor concussion and should be watched for a few days. They couldn't find a last name on you and didn't know who to call. Is there anyone we should get in touch with?"  
"Not that I wanna see again." said Audra smugly. Robin looked at her curiously.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Robin asked. Audra glanced at him and then stared at the foot of the bed.  
"Not exactly....I was kind of looking when I ran into this Evil Element dude."  
"Hmmm you can't be alone, you might have side affects from the concussion, you could stay with the Titans and me." offered Robin trying to get her to come over so he could ask about the scars on her hands.  
"Thanks, but I think I'll manage." said Audra "I attract trouble like a magnet."  
Robin grinned "And five teen age superheroes don't?"  
Audra smiled back finally convinced. He was nice enough, and that usually meant his friends were to, and if they were superheroes they could deal with her, right? Audra looked around for her clothes and spotting them nodded.  
"Alright, why not?" she said "As long as you're ready for trouble."  
"Don't worry." laughed Robin "With BB around trouble doesn't even register anymore."   
"Titans we're going to have a guest for a few days." announced Robin over the sound of video games, music, and Starfire trying to cook. Suddenly all noise died out. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire looked at him amazed.  
"Dude we can't cook." said Beastboy.  
"And what happens if we get a call?" asked Raven in her typical monotone.  
"Will she go to the mall of shopping with me?" asked Starfire.  
"Is she normal?" asked Cyborg.  
"The cooking problem I can fix." answered the girl "If you get a call I'll just stay here. I don't mind going to the shopping mall, and I don't know what your definition of normal is but probably not."  
"And her name is Audra." finished Robin. The team seeing that she was staying because Robin had something planned they began to introduce themselves.  
"Cyborg." said Cyborg holding out a hand which was promptly shaken with a large amount of force.  
"Nice to meet you Cyborg." Audra said "Do you have Street Race 5000?"  
Cyborg nodded and was surprised to here Audra go "Cool. Bet I can kick your butt."  
"Beastboy." said Beastboy transforming into a dog and shaking her hand with a paw.  
"Awww, can you do a King Charles Cocker spaniel?" asked Audra and laughed when he did.  
"I am Starfire a Tamaranian alien." sang Starfire "And I wish to perform the song of friendship...all 5000 versus."  
"I think we can wait till later huh?" stuttered Audra a little taken back. Starfire nodded happily; usually it was just a flat out no.  
"Raven. Nice to meet you." murmured Raven to Audra.  
"Do you meditate?" asked Audra curiously "I seem to remember seeing you down town in the meditation store and then in Goth's Café."  
"It's my favorite thing to do." said a very surprised Raven "Why?"  
"Maybe I can join you some time. I do a lot of that too." said Audra smiling at Raven, who nodded and nearly smiled.  
"Alright now that everyone has been introduced, I think I'll show Audra to her room."  
The Titans nodded and went back to what they were doing. Audra fallowed Robin up a floor and past his room. The door was marked guest room and opened to reveal a rather spacious and comfortable hideaway from the cold metal of the rest of the tower.  
"I hope you like it." Robin said cautiously "If there's anything you need my room is right next door."  
Audra gave him a winning smile "Thanks Robin, I'll do that." 


	2. Nightmeres

A/N This is dedicated to Zako Lord of Randomnessness and Elizabeth Swan/Turner because they were my first and second reviewers and encouraged me to upload the second chapter. And who knows, if you are nice to me maybe I'll even upload the third one. =)  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing these, cause it's just no fair that I don't own anything from the Teen Titans. Oh look it's done.  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares  
  
Audra woke up with a cry in the middle of the night. She was drenched in cold sweat and her heart was racing making her breath come quick and ragged. Suddenly the lights in her room turned on to reveal Robin standing in her doorway in a pair of black and red boxers and a white tee-shirt.  
"Are you alright, I heard you scream." he said.  
Audra blushed a deep crimson. "Fine, just a nightmare."  
"Oh, ok well wake me up if you need me." Robin said not a bit shy. Audra nodded and lay down. As the door closed and the lights turned out she silently cursed her mind. Every time she had attacked someone the person came back in her dreams that night, worse then before. The only problem being usually her dreams came true. This time Evil Element had come back twice as strong and had rampage threw Jump City leaving death and destruction wherever he went, and finally fought the Titans, but she had woken up when he blew Robin over the edge of the roof. The cold sweat began to rise into the air and suddenly became a small downpour with thunder and lightening. A very unhappy Audra sat up and decided to go outside so she didn't ruin the Titans guest room.  
Up on the roof her storm slowly faded out and she was able to look up into the night sky without being drowned. The stars shown brightly in a black velvet sky washing away Audra's worries and allowing her to feel happy and safe. The Tower was tall enough that she could see the entire city stretched out before her little lights twinkling in windows here and there, but mostly a dark city. Somewhere in the distance a buoy's bell rang as the gentle waves rocked it back and forth. A cool sea breeze gently brushed Audra's hair back calming her nerves and sweeping her off into a gentle sleep.   
Robin looked all over the Tower, but Audra was no where to be found. Robin was always the first one up and had decided to check on the sleeping girl, but upon entering her room found that no one was in the rather damp area. Finally in desperation he went up to the roof where he found her asleep on her arms. The sun rise cast colors over her golden hair highlighting it and making her look like an angel, peaceful and quiet. Gently he scooped her up and carried her downstairs to her bed, but upon arrival found that it was soaking wet. With a sigh he took her over to his room and laid her down in his bed. Silently Robin slipped out of the room to dry out Audra's very wet room.  
Audra however woke up not long after that and was a bit freaked out by the strange environment. The room was totally black with hints of red, green, and a single yellow R painted on the wall. From that she determined this was Robin's room, but she could not figure out why she was here. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the roof watching the stars and the gentle sway of the ocean. Audra smiled, Robin must have found her and then found her very wet bedroom, this was going to take some explaining. A curse echoed from down the hall causing Audra to get out of bed and run down the hall in her semi-damp rubber ducky pajamas. Robin stood in the middle of her room holding a vacuum and her comforter.  
"Here I caused it I'll fix it." said Audra taking the two things from the boy wonder "You're not really fit for cleaning."  
Robin stared at her as she quietly began to dry the room out. The girl hummed to herself as if this was an everyday normal thing to do, but it left Robin mystified.  
"What I can't figure out..." he said half to himself "Is how it got so wet in here."  
Audra stopped and murmured "Ah yes. Well about that, you know those scars on my hands? Well they symbolize something that happened to me as a child."  
Robin looked at her almost afraid to ask "What happened?" he said wincing.  
"Well my parents believe I was involved in some sort of spell, and I ended up being like Evil Element. I can control nature."  
Robin had not been expecting that and the surprise registered on his face. He silence was quite uncomfortable and Audra began to fidget nervously. Robin just stood there for a minute stunned into silence. Finally he began to stutter "So you...you did....this?!?"  
Audra blushed a deeper red then she had during the night and looked at the floor. "Umm yeah."  
"And you have ten years of martial arts training as well?" Robin added. Audra nodded not seeing where this was going.  
"I need to talk to the Titans, and then we are giving you a trial run. You may just be a Titan in three days time." Robin stated now fully recovered from the shocking discovery. Audra blanched and began to stutter disagreements.  
"Oh no... You wouldn't want that... I've barely got control... I've got serious problems....I wouldn't be any good at the whole superhero thing."  
"Nonsense." interrupted Robin "that's what we do. Train and fight the good fight. That's all. I'm sure we can help you out with your control problems and everything else will work out along with it."  
"Alright." sighed Audra "But don't say I didn't warn you."  
Robin smiled at the girl's hesitancy. He loved it when things were easy liked this, but he wondered what she meant by serious problems. As he left his face darkened and he began to brood on what problems she might have.  
  
"I got you now!!!!! Oh you are goin' down Cy!" yelled Audra happily as she bumped Cyborg's car out of the way and passed the virtual finish line.  
"I don't believe it I just got beat by a girl!!" Cyborg said in amazement "A girl."  
"You bet your circuits you did, and I beat you good too!" Audra laughed. Cyborg glared at her briefly before offering a second round this time including Beastboy. Unfortunately Robin came running in at full speed.  
"Titans trouble." he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
"Evil Element escaped from jail and is outside threatening to tare this place apart."  
"Then let's go kick some evil butt!" yelled Cyborg "'Cause nobody...and I mean nobody messes with Titans Tower."  
Everyone was in agreement but Audra. She had turned sheet white and had sat down very hard.  
"Oh no no no...not again." she moaned "Not to me not now."  
Robin was the first to notice her forlorn expression.  
"Audra what's the matter? You not up for this?" he asked concerned.  
"Yeah...you don't have to do this one, you already had a nasty experience with this wacko!" said Beastboy. He quickly shut up after various glares from Robin, Raven and Cyborg.  
"No... it's not that. It's I get these visions and they're always really bad visions, nothing good about them, and they always come true, and I saw this coming and it doesn't come out good." Audra moaned more unhappy then ever before. The Titans were very quiet the only noise being the wind that was picking up outside. Robin suddenly remembered Audra's first night at the tower.  
"The nightmare." he breathed "It wasn't a nightmare at all, it was a vision."  
Audra just nodded looking at her shoes. Robin looked at the rest of the Titans and made a decision.  
"Titans we either let him rip us apart because were afraid, or let him rip us apart because we're fighting him. Personally I'd rather be ripped apart fighting." Robin announced. Audra looked at him as did the other Titans. Raven appeared like she always did, passive and uncaring about the decision before her. Beastboy and Cyborg looked a bit pensive, and Starfire just looked hyper.  
"I'm with Robin." muttered Raven breaking the silence.  
"I also will join Robin in this epic battle." tittered Starfire.  
"Might as well I mean there's nothing else to do." said Audra.  
"I'm in." said Cyborg.  
"Yeah me to." chimed in Beastboy.  
Robin smiled "Then let's go kick some evil butt." 


	3. Dream's Come True Sorda

Chapter 3: Dreams come true...sorda.  
  
Disclaimer: I have yet to find a way to own anything to do with the Teen Titans breaks down sobbing There I admitted it!  
  
A/N Ok so I know this chapter is really mega short, but I had trouble tying in the next part of the story to it and decided it was a good ending point. Anyway I am going to take a bit of space to respond to my reviewers.  
  
Elizabeth Swan/Turner: I am so glad you like the story it gives me a lot more confidence. And I don't care if weren't my first reviewer just reviewing the story makes you a VERY GOOD person. And I really can't wait for more from your story.  
  
Zako Lord of Randomnessness: AHHH you rock!!! Well I would like to inform you that I am definitely a dudette! ;) I am really glad you reviewed it all... and for your reading pleasure here is chapter three. Be on the lookout for my of my stuff if you want to ....I have like ten Teen Titans fics backed up that I didn't upload and now I am so be ready!  
  
fairy of irrelevance: Don't worry Audra's not as perfect as you think. She has some major problems that will come back to bite her in the butt. I am talking some seriously bad past issues with Slade and some new villain that I have yet to name and well yes it will be very nasty when these things come into play! =) Other then that I am so glad you reviewed and liked my story. And the next story I put out is going to be interesting as it involves the classic Cinderella story twisted around and introduced to one of the largest criminal families in the world. After that you'll get to see another seemingly perfect girl with some major problems this time at the beginning and then a Robin x raven fic, so I think you can be kept busy for a while no?

Chapter 3  
Evil Element stood on a wall of water riding towards Titan's Tower all the while causing more and more weather related destruction. Suddenly without warning his wave collapsed into the waiting sea. The lightening died down along with the wind and pelting rain. At the base of the tower stood the Teen Titans and Audra waiting for Robin's order to fight.  
"You know invading the city is one thing, but invading our home puts you on the top of our list." Robin said. In response Evil Element came shooting from the water in a tornado spraying salt water everywhere. Raven quickly shielded the Titans from getting any of the blinding substance in their eyes.  
"What's the matter Titans, don't like stormy seas?" cackled Evil Element "And you..." he continued pointing at Audra "You dare to face me again, you puny little girl?"  
Audra growled and ran out from under Raven's protection not bothering to wait for Robin's command.  
"I'll show you puny you son of a....." Audra yelled flying into the air. Unfortunately Evil Element was expecting this and sent lightening straight into her path; too late to swerve Audra flew straight into it.  
"AUDRA!" yelled Robin as the Titans watched her fall, unconscious from the sky.  
"I've got her." muttered Raven "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"  
Audra was caught in a bubble of black energy and guided safely behind the Titans. Evil Element laughed over the wind sending chills of anger down the Titans backs.  
"Nobody hurts a friend of the Teen Titans, nobody." Whispered Robin in a deadly voice "Cyborg stay here and protect Audra, Beast Boy give me a lift. Titans GO!"  
With that a very nasty battle began. Raven was blown backwards into the Tower and threw a window showering Cyborg and the unconscious Audra with glass. Starfire manage a hit to Evil Element before being whipped into the tornado and spit out onto the island soaking wet and very unhappy. Robin froze half the wave, but Evil Element just created a new one and blew Robin soaking onto the roof of the tower were he was useless. Beast Boy was sent flying into the city as a hawk and ended up in Jump City Dump. At this point Audra woke up to see Evil Element landing on the roof of the tower to battle Robin.  
"NO!" Audra screamed trying to get out of Cyborg's grip "I have to get up there! He's gonna kill Robin!!!!"  
"Calm down Audra. Your hurt." Said Cyborg indicating the cut over Audra's eye and the bruises on her arms "Robin can take care of himself; he'll be fine. Anyway Beast Boys in Timbuck Two by now Ravens' unconscious on the top floor, and Starfire is in no mood to fly."  
Audra glared at Cyborg who backed away briefly "So I'll fly myself up!"  
Before Cyborg could grab the injured girl she took off towards the roof threw an enormous gale of wind, rain, and hail. Unfortunately Cyborg had delayed her too long and Robin's unconscious form blew backwards over the edge of the roof. Audra screamed and dived for him as he passed her, but a vision caused her to pass out as well.  
A man named Slade sat on a chair half hidden by shadows talking to Evil Element.  
"If you bring me the girl alive, I will personally make sure you are never put in jail again." Slade said in his haunting voice.  
"I see and if I kill the Titans in the process?" sneered Evil Element.  
"All deals are off and I'll make sure the police know where you are for the rest of your life."  
"I don't like it, I don't like it at all."  
"Well Evil Element, my men are ready and waiting to hall your sorry butt back to jail and forget to be kind and gently in doing so." Slade said in a casual voice. Evil Element's face contorted with anger as he muttered a "Fine." and left the building. Three shadows moved out in front of Slade a tall goopy one, a small skinny pigtailed one, and a gigantic blocky one.  
"Fallow him. I don't trust him for a minute." Slade whispered decidedly "Don't let him kill anyone but townsfolk."  
"Yes Slade." Sang the short skinny one "Neither a Titan nor a girl like Audra."  
Audra woke up panting and sweating, but not dead. Confused she looked around her to find a dark blue midnight sky and a tenth floor window. Audra looked towards her right to see Robin grimacing with effort trying to pull them up. Audra smiled and said "Lemme help with that."  
"Robin looked at her curiously before asking "How?"  
Without a response Audra called the forces of the winds to push the two teens up to the top floor where they jumped in the already broken window. Robin ran over to Raven to make sure she was ok before turning to where Audra had been.  
"Audra how'd..." Robin never finished his sentence for Audra had dived out of the window and flown up to the roof.   
"You really shouldn't mess with the forces of nature you know." Audra called to the three silhouettes looming in the night sky.  
"And you shouldn't mess with things you can't handle dear." sneered Jinx across the roof.  
"Who says I can't handle a snot nosed ten year old who can curse things, a bucket of rocks that's been thrown into a sand mold, and a gigantic tub of waste?" retorted Audra.  
"We do." Cackled Jinx "You see Mr. Element, though bad he has been, told Slade that you can't do anythi..."  
Jinx was cut off by a booted foot landing in her stomach fallowed quickly by a fist in the face sufficiently knocking the girl unconscious. Cinderblock lumbered toward Audra fallowed by Plasmus' oozing mass. Audra jumped onto cinderblock and with the help of a little wind knocked him backwards into Plasmus and stirred up a rain storm. The steady beating of rain drops on the Titans roof sent Plasmus into a deep slumber and back to his human form. Cinderblock, however, remained unhappy and on his back. Audra called on a snow storm and built a cage around the sleeping man and his rocky counter part, then melted it enough that the snow became ice. By this time the Titan's had come charging out of the roof door to find Audra sitting on top of the icy cage singing a lullaby in a sweet yet terribly haunting voice.  
"I think I can say for all of us..." muttered Robin "That Audra passed."


	4. Troubled Past, Kidnapped Future

Chapter 4: Troubled Past, Kidnapped Future.  
  
A/N So now we get into a lovely game of angst, definite hatred, and a bit of bad language but hey in this situation anyone would be angry. You must understand that that is in the future but this is the beginnings of it so don't complain about there being only a little bit in this chapter! Please read and review but no flaming, it's just not nice, however I LOVE constructive criticism.  
Arrendi Disclaimer: growls fine idon'towntheteentitansandneverwill. HAH! One sentence one breath!! (For all of you who can't read that it's I don't own the teen titans and never will.)  
  
A BIG thank you to all of my reviewers you all are saints and probably why I continue to post stuff. Alright I'll shut up now and let you read.  
  
Chapter 4  
"DUDE!!! Did you see the look on Jinx's face when the police picked her up?!?" laughed Beast Boy "She looked like she was gonna murder Audra!!"  
"Yeah, you really did a number on her and those other two jerks!" commented Cyborg playfully punching Audra in the shoulder. Audra smiled hesitantly and rubbed her shoulder where he had punched.  
"Friend Audra did a most magnificent job fighting those glorfnak- kikentods." exclaimed Starfire causing confused looks all the way around the room. Robin entered just in time to break the silence after Star's comment.  
"I think we all agree that Audra deserves this." he said holding out a Titans communicator. All the other Titans nodded in agreement, but Audra blanched and started to back away.  
"I'm more trouble then it's worth...really...you don't want me on your team! I'll mess things up beyond all belief!! Things have happened...will happen that you just...." Audra stuttered and then fled from the room. The Teen Titans stood in shock at being told from somebody 'no'. "That was different." muttered Raven in her monotonous voice. "I think I need to talk to Audra, maybe you can accompany me Raven?" Robin asked. The Goth girl nodded and fallowed the leader from the main room. As the two headed towards the elevators Robin began to talk. "There is something we don't know about her that is obviously dangerous otherwise she wouldn't be so frightened of doing something with us. The only problem is we know nothing about her, not even a last name." "And you want me to read her mind and emotions while you talk to her about it." Raven finished. "If you would, I have a feeling it is important how she is feeling right now." robin answered relieved at not having to ask the girl. "Fine, but if it is something too personal I am not going to tell you, understand?" Robin nodded as they exited the tower. Raven and robin walked all the way around but did not find the missing girl. Suddenly Robin stopped short. "Rae. Over here." he called. His detective skills kicked in as he fallowed the tracks of Audra's boots. As he fallowed them he noticed irregularities indicating a small scale scuffle and then just two lines being dragged away to the ferry to Jump City docks. "Audra's been kidnapped is my guess." Robin said to Raven who now stood behind him. "Why would someone go to all the trouble of kidnapping a 18 year old girl on Titans Island?" Raven murmured slightly confused. "Because someone had something to do with why Audra didn't want to join." Robin muttered "I think we need to find out more about Miss.Audra." Bruce Wayne sat at his desk at home reading threw papers concerning buying and selling stock and properties, new inventions and other business issues for his concern. He was interrupted when Alfred came in bearing a telephone. "Master Bruce, Master Robin is on the phone for you sir. He says it is a matter of great urgency." called the butler in his heavy English accent. Bruce looked up in surprise; Robin never called much less during the day. Bruce nodded and picked up the phone. "What is it Robin." "Bruce listen a new Titan named Audra has been kidnapped, we're pretty sure by someone in your area. We don't even know her last name, but she is really powerful. She can control nature, and she's got a fair amount of martial arts training." Robin said in a continuous flow. "Slow down. Did you say her name was Audra?" Bruce asked while bringing up a computer file he had been working on in the lower levels of his home. "Yes. Why do you know something?" asked Robin anxiously. "Robin, do you remember the last crime lord we took down before you left?" "Weiser. Third largest in the city of Gothem." "Right. He got out of jail, no evidence except for a witness that never showed. She is listed here as a juvenile delinquent, but for testifying she was going to be cleared of all charges. A. Williams was reportedly associated with Weiser and had been caught threatening someone after breaking into their house. She had been caught three times before stealing. The police file states she was being blackmailed by Weiser." "Audra said she was more trouble then she was worth, something was seriously bothering her." Robin commented thoughtfully "Maybe it was what Weiser would do if she testified." "Robin the witness never showed up. She was last seen boarding a bus to Jump City Central." Audra moaned and opened her eyes. A sliver of light could be seen through a crack under a door and voices drifted threw the door. "Yes we've finally got her sir." a cold scratchy voice said fallowed by a brief silence "Of course. I'll bring her to Gothem right away." Audra's heart fell, Gothem was a day's drive from Jump City, the Titans would never find her there! Then it occurred to her that it could be a good thing the Titans couldn't find her because then they wouldn't get caught up in all of this. Weiser was going to kill her, she knew it. It was her own fault; she had left Gothem when he told her she couldn't, and now here she was bound and gagged like some pig about to be butchered. Misery filled her as she remembered how nice the Titans were to her, and how she had repaid them. The only reason Evil Element had come back was because of her, and then her simple walk to cool down had turned into a fight and a quick snatch which would make Robin waste his time looking for her. Robin, now there was probably the perfect guy; strong, handsome, and really sweet. Audra sighed; she'd never even have a chance with him now. "Time to leave my little jailbird." called the man she knew as Bouncer. His cold hands wrapped around her middle and he pitched her over his shoulder as if she were a bag of feathers. She was blindfolded and thrown in the back of a tinted suburban and transported to Weiser's newest estate. They threw her in a room with some new clothes and ordered her to change fast. The black pants and the long-sleeved black shirt fit tightly outlining her body. From there she went to the kingpin's lair in the heart of Gothem City. The rats ran freely around on the floor and the filth covered every inch of the abandoned office building. Men had relieved themselves all over the walls and floors of the first and second level, the third threw ninth was filled with the crime lords bounty and his many lovers, most not there by choice. The elevators had long since stopped working so it took them five minutes to get passed all of these disgusting areas and reach the tenth floor. Bouncer dropped her in a straight backed wooden chair and tied her down before leaving the room to get Weiser. The room was nicely decorated, but the wear and tare had begun to show. Bullet holes scattered the ceiling and one window was covered with a sheet of plywood suggesting someone had been thrown out of it. Audra shivered thinking about what happened to whoever happened to be the poor soul to tell Weiser she had left Gothem City. The desk in front of her had been repaired a few times from where someone had put a foot threw it, and even where someone had shot a straight line across the leg it. A dry dark red substance was spattered across one wall outlining to body shaped areas. Trash littered the floor as did gun shells, drug bags, chemical bottles and other disgusting things. A substance which Audra did not choose to identify was squashed into the carpet fallowing what looked like someone's intestines, but Audra really didn't want to think about that. A fire burned in a small canister filled with papers, probably containing incriminating information about the entire organization. A snake wound itself around a lamp hissing peacefully at Audra who positively detested such creatures. Ten minutes later the door opened, Audra gulped and prepared herself for whatever happened next. 


	5. Assisted Escape

Chapter 5: Assisted Escape  
  
A/N: Beware folks we have entered the really dark area here!!! Nothing good can come of a crime lord and a girl who hides her life right? LOL read to see.  
Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't one the Teen Titans....but if I did there would be a lot more episodes!!!!  
  
Christopher Weiser, king pin of the third largest criminal organizations in Gothem City, sat before a little known girl who had caused him much trouble in the past three months. Her face showed no signs of fear or terror which, in his office was very unusual. Audra Williams had talent in crime areas, she could steal, she could threaten, she could disappear without a trace, she could control nature, she was intelligent, yet she was weak. Her family meant more then life to her as she had proven by running to Jump City instead of testifying against him. Weiser smiled a cocky grin, and began his chat with the girl.

"I was very unhappy to learn of your disappearance Ms. Williams." he said almost business like "You were I believe told to stay in Gothem so I could find you after the unfortunate misunderstanding was taken care of?"

"The only thing unfortunate about it was that you got off." spit Audra in a voice thick with loathing.

Weiser had Bouncer slap her hard enough to leave a mark on her face. "You seem to have forgotten the rules Ms. Williams. Allow me to remind you of them. You DO NOT disobey a direct order from me or else your mother's sponsorship in the hospital is pulled." Weiser sneered "That would mean her life support is done, gone, and she dies."

Audra's jaw set in a manner that suggested she was extremely angry but not going to say anything. Bouncer smiled as the boss told him to hit her one more time for good measure. This time a trickle of blood came from the corner of the girl's mouth and a growl came from the bottom of her throat.

"I still can't believe that you're so cowardly as to tie me down before you hit me Bouncer." whispered Audra "A real man wouldn't have to."

Bouncer's face contorted with anger and he gave Audra a heavy punch in the jaw. Audra glared at him with eyes filled with confidence at winning. He may have been able to punch her, but she had accomplished wounding his ego. Weiser watched with amusement as Bouncer proceeded to hit the girl yet again. Audra still smiled for every time Bouncer punched her, her point became more clear and true. Weiser finally called enough when Audra was gasping for breath.

"Now Bouncer do leave some life in the girl she does have to steal for me tonight." Weiser laughed.

"Over my dead body." muttered Audra. Weiser looked at her and a smile spread across his mutilated face.

"Don't you mean over your mothers live body?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Audra's anger flared and she tried to get out of the chair jerking forward fast and hard. Weiser just smiled and sat down at the desk.

"You see that window? That is where I threw the man who told me you'd run off from. Those body spaces are where the two men who tried to bring you back and failed met their end, and those organs on the wall behind you, those are the police who tried to raid this building." Weiser commented in a nonchalant way. Audra's face showed pure disgust and anger.

"You're a sick twisted old man with nothing better to do then murder and one of these days I'm gonna kick your ass you bastard." Audra hissed. Bouncer cracked his knuckles, but Weiser just laughed at the girl.

"Yes and the day you do your mother dies. Without my money you would never have gotten anything you have and your family would all be dead." Weiser continued to pepper her nerves "Every last one who I have taken under my wing, and cared for, putting them in the best hospital possible...."

Audra cut him off "THEY WOULDN"T BE THERE IF IT WEREN"T FOR YOU!!" she screamed beginning to cry "THEY WOULDN"T BE IN COMAS IF YOU HADN'T TRIED OT MURDER US ALL!!!"

Tears streamed down Audra's crimson face, but Weiser just kept going. "And why did I have to try and kill you all? Because you're a sniveling fool who won't say yes to anything without mommy dearest telling you it's ok. You're a weakling who has no knowledge of anything but your own well being. Because you're a brat WHO STOLE MY MONEY!!!"

"YOU STOLE MY LIFE FIRST! YOU KILLED MY REAL PARENTS YOU MADE ME INTO THIS......THIS MONSTER!!!" screamed Audra back, her voice was cracking and hoarse, and Weiser just smiled at her.

"And I don't regret a minute of it dear." he said politely, but a new voice countered him.

"You're about to." said a cold hard voice from near the window.

Weiser, Bouncer, and Audra turned their heads to see Batman and Robin standing in the room. Robin looked as if he was about ready to kill someone as did Batman. Weiser's face fixed itself into the cheap smile it had been in and Bouncer cracked his knuckles smiling.

"We have guests how nice." Weiser commented "Bouncer welcome them for me would you." Bouncer grinned and headed for Weiser's desk, but Audra knew what he as going to do.

"GET OFF THE RUG!!!!!" she yelled. Weiser returned her yell with a punch, his rings leaving scratches on her cheek.  
"Shut up you disobedient mutant!" he yelled, but the damage was done and Batman and Robin had taken three steps backward off the rug. Bouncer pressed the button anyway just to make the battle a little more interesting. The rug dropped to both side reveling a pit filled with an unknown chemical which hissed and emitted a heat from its crackling surface. Bouncer lunged at Batman and they began an easy fight as Bouncer was only half as good as he looked, but Weiser had a more sinister plan. He quickly grabbed Audra's chair and perched it precariously on the edge of the pit. Weiser made one mistake, he freed one of Audra's hands from its ropes.  
"Leave or the girl dies." called Weiser; Robin lunged forward but was held back by Batman.  
"It's not safe; she could fall with the tiniest vibration." he whispered to the younger hero. Robin growled in shear anger at being held away from Audra. Weiser smiled with triumph as Batman and Robin backed towards the window from which they had entered. Audra's eyes met with Robin's long enough for him to see she was alright. From nowhere a bolt of lightening fried Weiser and Bouncer causing Audra to fall, but Robin had seen her had headed for the sky and sent a rope just in time. A small tug gave him the sign to pull her upwards. Audra climbed safely from the pit of acid now dirty, bruised, bleeding, and extraordinarily angry.  
"Get out of here, Weiser's mine." Audra whispered "Go to Gothem Private Hospital and switch the Williams family to my account I've got enough for a day or two till I can get someone else to help me out."  
Batman smiled under his mask "No need Ms. Williams, Bruce Wayne already took care of it."  
Audra threw a confused look at Robin who was also smiling before using wind to carry her safely over the pit. The first thing she did was to close the opening in the floor so as to free some of the space for the two men on the other side to fight Bouncer and the backup that had arrived a few seconds before. Audra then turned to Weiser a small smile curved her lips.  
"You made me mad Weiser." she whispered malevolently.  
"What are you going to do about it you little brat. Kill me?" Weiser cackled nervously.  
"No, but I am going to hurt you." Audra whispered creating a hailstorm directly over him with hail the size of baseballs. "And then I am going to turn you and all of these lovely disks containing cold hard evidence against you into the police and watch as you get sent to jail for life."  
Weiser's face reflected the fear in his heart as the girl whom he had made into a deadly weapon advanced upon his form. Audra took pity on Weiser and only struck him with half the lightening she had been planning two, but still enough electric energy to do some major damage to his body. By this time Bouncer and his cohorts were neatly tied in a bundle by Batman and Robin and the rest of the building had taken the hint when the warning lights went off and gone running into the street only to be captured by the police.  
"I think, Ms.Williams, that you need to be fitted for a protective suit. You won't fit in with the Titans wearing jeans and a tee-shirt."


	6. A New Titan

Chapter 6: A New Titan  
  
A/N If you haven't noticed I really don't give a crap about the comics. I have never read a single one of them. I am using only what is known from the Batman movie (which implies that this Robin is Dick Grayson) and the TT shows. Also I deeply apologize for the length or rather lack of length of my chapters. I write mostly at night and I can't seem to get past two and a half pages without finding an excellent place to switch chapters, but I do update frequently so as not to leave my readers hanging for to long. And to all my reviewers (more are always welcome) a very large thank you and a hug too for without your encouragement I would never have continued the story.  
Arrendi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, I just own the plot and Audra and Weiser and Bouncer...people who are new all in all.  
  
Robin and Bruce Wayne sat outside of the changing area waiting for Audra to come out. She and Alfred had taken three hours so far and now she refused to come out.  
"Come on Audra I bet you look great!" called Robin. Alfred smiled and nodded.  
"That she does Master Robin, however she is not used to the suit and I assume she is feeling a bit self-conscious." the butler said in his heavily accented voice.  
"Come now Ms. Williams I'm sure you look fine." commented Bruce smirking slightly at the girl's hesitancy.  
"I am NOT coming out." said Audra stubbornly. Robin suddenly got an idea and looked at Bruce who very nearly read his mind. Bruce smiled and nodded signaling Robin to put the plan into action.  
"Then we'll come in." Robin called confidently enough to convince Audra he was serious.  
"You wouldn't dare!!" hissed Audra back at them.  
"I dunno..." shrugged Robin "Would we Bruce?"  
"I'd give her three minutes to get out here and then we'll go in." remarked Bruce loud enough for Audra to hear. A set of rather rude mutterings told the three men that their plan had indeed worked and she was going to come out. Soon enough Audra came out and literally shocked Robin, Bruce and Alfred into silence. She wore a skin tight black body suit with a silver high neck collar and black knee high boots, completing her look was an ankle length black cape, but the color appeared in her mask. The mask covered her eyes, much like Robin's, but it had graceful curves, and when it moved it shimmered different colors. Her gold-brown hair was worn down and fell neatly to her shoulders where it curled inward slightly, and her blue-green eyes were left for people to see.  
"It's too tight." muttered Audra blushing at Robin's dropped jaw, the popped eyes of Bruce, and the large smile on Alfred's face.  
"I beg to differ Ms. Williams; I think it fits just right." Alfred said encouraging the other two to say something as well.  
"I agree with Alfred, its perfect." said Bruce. Robin tried to say something but sputtered instead. This caused poor Audra to blush even more and beg to put back on her normal clothes. Robin seemed to snap out of his daze and firmly shook his head.  
"No, no more of those unless your in the tower. I do have something for you that will make the outfit complete though."  
Audra watched curiously as Robin went into a darker part of the cave and came out holding something silver and another thing black. As he got closer Audra's breath caught in her throat; he was going to touch her, she knew it. Sure enough Robin nearly hugged her as he put on a silver belt. The belt was thinner then his own and on the front of it had the same element symbol that was on Audra's hands, it also contained some different items then his own belt. Unlike Robin Audra had no need for explosives and most gadgets; instead Bruce and Robin had installed a grounded metal rope, special lenses for her mask to protect her from hail and stuff, a water breather, and a small computer system so she could help with tracking and such things. After that Robin handed Audra a pair of black satiny gloves which went to her elbows.  
When the belt clicked on Robin took a step back to look at the finished outfit. Audra look incredible, she also looked incredibly embarrassed. Robin smiled at her and received a rather shy awkward smile in return. He couldn't blame her for being shy around Bruce and Alfred. In the past seventy two hours she had been slapped around by an evil science experiment, welcomed into the Titan's Tower, attacked by the same mad man as before plus some new goons, asked to be a Teen Titan, kidnapped, rescued by Batman and Robin, and on top of that she was standing there being gawked at by three guys all of which she didn't know very well. It had to be very awkward and slightly stressful. Robin decided that it was time to go home, mostly for Audra's sake.  
"I think it's time Audra and I got back to the Tower." said Robin. Alfred nodded but Bruce made them wait.  
"A few more things for Ms. Williams before you leave." Bruce said in his normal voice.  
"Don't call me that. My name is Audra." whispered Audra half afraid to say it to Bruce.  
"Well Audra, first you'll need these." Bruce said dropping a set of keys in her gloved hands "And also here is my private phone number, if you ever need help with anything, and also here are four maps. One of this house so when you come here next time you can find your room, one of Gothem so you can find the house or anything else for that matter, one of Jump City as the area is new to you, and one of the Titans Tower so you don't get lost there either."  
Audra smiled brilliantly and gave a much unexpected hug to Bruce and another to Alfred. Bruce winked at Robin who grinned back. Audra then said a hurried thank and goodbye and nearly ran out of the room. Bruce and Alfred watched her go and then turned to Robin.  
"Do take care of her sir, she has had a rough life much like your own, and I would hate to see her unhappy." said Alfred formally before giving Robin a ruff hug and leaving he and Bruce alone.  
"Dick she's a sweet girl, and a wonderful asset to your team." Bruce commented. Robin nodded in agreement before giving Bruce a brief hug and heading towards the garage.  
"In my opinion she's in to you as well." called Bruce making Robin turn his head and smile. With that Robin went into the garage to find Audra standing frozen about three feet from the door. Robin noted that her shock was not unjust, parked next to his red bike was a bike that matched Audra's mask. Robin tapped Audra on the shoulder and received a sputtering of noise in return.  
"He does things like that a lot." Robin whispered into Audra's ear.  
"But HOW?!? I mean I have only been here for four hours and you all have not only fitted me into a very nice costume, but he custom designed and made a bike for me too? It's not possible!!" stuttered Audra "It's not bloody possible!!"  
"With Bruce anything is possible." said Robin in a matter of fact tone "Ready to go home?"  
Audra blushed "Can we stop somewhere on the way?"  
Robin looked at her for a moment and then said "Sure. Where to?"

Robin sat in the pure white waiting area of Gothem Private Hospital waiting for Audra to come out. They had arrived a few minutes before much to Robin's surprise. He hadn't known Audra wanted to come see her parents; otherwise he would have let her go alone. He didn't know the story, but he wanted to. For some reason Audra had seeped into him with her quirky personality and hidden weaknesses. Whatever had happened had put both Audra's parents into a coma and caused severe brain damage to her brother. Robin tried to remember all the events in the past ten years, but it was no use so many awful things happened he couldn't even try to pick one out. It was ok though because at that moment Audra came out of the permanent residence hallway.  
Tears stained the girl's half hidden face and still filled her shinning eyes. Robin had never seen her cry before and it nearly melted his heart. With one hand she wiped away the remaining tears and tried to smile at him.  
"Thanks." she whispered in a choked voice "I haven't seen them in a few months."  
Robin nodded and led the way down to their bikes in front of the hospital. The way home was silent and uneventful. When they reached the tower Robin showed Audra where to park her bike and climbed into the elevator.  
"You wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly trying not to push. Audra looked at him alarmed by his question. Robin hurriedly covered himself.  
"The kidnapping......not ...not your...well not your..." he couldn't say family.  
"Not my family." whispered Audra "Not yet. The kidnapping was a simple drugged and dragged."  
"Oh." said Robin. His masked eyes were fixed firmly on the floor and his breathing was suddenly extremely loud in the uncomfortable silence. The elevator door opened and the other Titans grabbed Audra preventing anymore discussion, but all threw the small celebration Robin couldn't look Audra in the eye. He didn't know why, but visiting that hospital had created a shift in their friendship.


	7. Breakdown

Chapter 7: Breakdown

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans or anything that isn't new to you.

A/N OK this chapter is specifically dedicated to Zako Lord of Randomnesness just because she is a sweet and loyal reviewer whom everyone should praise.

Arrendi

The celebration was a grand one. Beastboy had rented movies, Starfire and Raven had cooked, and Cyborg had made electronic decorations all over the tower including a huge sign saying 'Welcome Home Audra'. The Titans had been seriously bored while Robin and Audra had this adventure and done this in their spare time. Halfway threw the party however Audra slipped out to the roof, she didn't say anything to anyone but Robin noticed. He fallowed the girl up to the roof where he found her sitting behind an air vent staring at the sky.

"Did you ever just sit here and think of all the possible times in your life where you could have done something that would affect your life forever?" Audra whispered to Robin knowing he was there without looking. Robin took a leap of faith and sat down to talk with Audra.

"More then you'd think."

"When I do I just think of the times when I could have made a better decision then I did. Like when you offered me a position on the Titans. I should've just said yes and then told you about Weiser, but I was too embarrassed that I had been in Juvenile Jail for a month because I stole for a gangster. I thought you guys would reject me."

Robin just sat there. Her words had caused him to think of his own past which could be rather dangerous. However he had not stopped listening to her.

"We would probably have held you under suspicion for a while, but we would never have rejected you." Robin whispered.

"I know that now." Audra said and started to silently cry "You all have been so nice to me and all I've done is cause trouble. I mean what if this Slade guy had gone off on some murdering rampage while you were in Gothem saving me? What if all the Titans were captured because you were off saving some nobody who happened to get kidnapped the day she was offered to be a Titan?"

Audra was about to go on, but Robin alarmed at the girls tears cut her off.

"First of all I highly doubt we wouldn't notice if someone tried to in anyway harm the other Titans, secondly Slade unfortunately doesn't do murdering rampages he messes with our heads, third I again highly doubt anyone could capture the Titans the person or persons would probably be very injured in the end, and third you are not some nobody who just happened to get kidnapped."

"Who am I then?" whispered Audra looking into what would have been the Boy Wonders eyes. The question startled Robin; he had never contemplated just exactly who she was. His mind just didn't think that way, he thought of what she could bring to the team, good and bad, and ways to test her abilities but he had never thought of who exactly she was. The silence was uncomfortable and soon Audra stood up to leave.

"I think I am just a little emotionally unstable right now. I'll umm make sure I clean up after any little rain storms I have." She said a little guiltily and started towards the door.

"You're a Titan." Robin whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" she said turning around to face him.

"You're a Titan. That's who you are, you're not a juvenile delinquent, or a thief, or a nobody. You're a Teen Titan, and you've got people who care about you. Remember that."Robin said looking into her blue-green eyes. Audra smiled at him, a brilliant smile which showed true happiness in a girl who almost never showed happiness.

"Thanks Robin." She whispered and disappeared down the stairs. Robin stayed on the roof looking at the stars and pondering her very first question 'Did you ever just sit here and think of all the possible times in your life where you could have done something that would affect your life forever?'.

He sat down and began to think over the night his family was murdered. Every way he looked at it there was nothing he could have done, nothing. He had been on another wire, doing another brave thing and they had been the cost of the rest living. The ring master had finally died last month, he hadn't told anyone, only Bruce knew. In all technicalities it was the ringmasters fault his family was dead, yet Robin still blamed himself. Every day he got up and played dress up, no one knew anything about him, and somehow he was beginning to feel alone. Alone; the word reverberated in his head. His family had been alone, without him, when they died. He had been alone the first couple days at Wayne Manor. He had been alone when he built the Titans, and he still was alone here. The thought of being alone angered him even more, but instead of doing something about it Robin did what he always did. Put his emotions away and locked them in and continued on with life.

_A golden haired women and a brown haired man stood in front of a little girl and a little boy protecting them from an unknown evil. A cold voice spoke of how the little girl was special and was his. The parents refused to give the man the little girl and a shot rang out fallowed by a scream. The two little children watched as their father fell to the ground dead. Now the little girl could clearly see the man before them. He had cruel eye and was dressed in a fine tailored suit of black cloth. His cap sat a shadow over his face scaring the little girl into her big brothers arms. Her father's eyes stared at her, glassy and unseeing. The gangster again order for the child to come here but the little girl wouldn't budge. Another shot rang out and the women fell to the floor her eyes staring at the little girl in the same manner as the fathers. Now the gangster spoke directly to the little girl telling her if she came with him, he wouldn't harm her brother; her brother could even come with them. The boy however stood his ground threw his own tears._

_"You can't have her. She's not yours, she's my little sister and Audi's not going with you!" the boys strong words made the gangster laugh and say "What are you gonna do about it pip squeak?"_

_The gangster smiled and shoved something in Audra's face that made her feel dizzy and sick. She tried to scream but her voice never came out, the last thing she saw was her brother fall to the floor clutching his side where blood ran threw his fingers and on to the floor. _

"NO!!" yelled Audra waking up from the dream. Every night she relived the hours of her families murder except each time they kept dieing closer and closer together in time. No one here knew anything about it except Robin, he knew they weren't dead. Audra's breath started to slow down to normal and her tornado slowly diminished leaving her room incredibly messy and slightly soggy. She looked at her alarm clock to discover that it was eleven o clock in the morning. Sighing Audra got out of bed and went to her closet. There she found a note pinned to one of her suits.

"Audra,

I think you should wear this just so the others know what you look like in it. They'll be a lot more responsive then Bruce, Alfred and I were.

Robin"

Audra smiled and tucked the note in a storage compartment on her belt. Silently she prayed that Robin hadn't been in her room when she was dreaming about her family. That would surely cause some awkward moments to come. Audra pulled out the map of Titans tower and found out how to get to the main room on her own. It took her all of about twenty minutes because she made several wrong turns including one up the hallway towards Raven's room where she swore she would never go again due to the large amounts of things that occurred on her short journey up the hall. Finally she found the right place and tried to open the door. After several futile attempts Audra just hammered on the door and yelled "Somebody open the damn door!"

Inside the room Beastboy and Cyborg collapsed in laughter and Raven just growled at the noise.Starfire did not understand what was so funny and immediately called out "Do not fear friend Audra I will open the 'damn door' for you."

Once the door was open Audra came in and struck Cyborg and Beastboy with very low wattage lightening.

"It wasn't funny." she huffed at them making them laugh even more. Audra looked around to find Robin and noticed he wasn't there.

"Where's Robin?" she asked. The two boys stopped laughing and everyone went serious. Nobody spoke until Raven finally answered.

"We got a message from Slade. He's threatening to set off a bomb that could blow Jump City off the map if we don't hand over you and the tapes you've got."

"Why would he want me and the tapes? They've got nothing to do with him and I wouldn't be anything more then trouble. I'd die before working for another mad gangster." Audra exclaimed confused by this latest development "And that still doesn't tell me where Robin is."

"He's in his lab working on why Slade could want you and your tapes answered Cyborg "Robin's obsessive like that. Slade just really peeves him for some unknown reason and now he's after a team member and a brand new one at that."

Suddenly something dawned on Audra for she went flying from the room and down the hall towards Robin's lab. She didn't even here Beastboy whistle and Cyborg say 'By the way nice outfit.' Her mind had worked out two things one of which she needed to verify. When Audra finally reached the lab she burst threw the door to find Robin hunched over a small desk in a black room.

"Take off...take off your mask!" she gasped trying to catch her breath and get we she needed to accomplished. Robin's form straightened and he turned to her.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I already know who you are Dick I just need to make sure I'm right."

The silence that filled the room would be terrifying to a normal individual, but the two teens just looked at each other. Neither budged but each one considered the consequences of what Audra was asking.

"What if I just tell you your right?" Robin asked a little unhappily. Audra shook her head.

"Not good enough, if Weiser taught me one thing it was never trust somebody's word."

"Well then you'll have to wait." Robin answered and turned back to his work.

"Why?" said Audra impatiently "I figured it out and now your telling me I have to wait?!?"

"Yes." Robin said "I am because first of all I am very busy seeing as to why a criminal mastermind would want you and criminal information tapes regarding a Gothem crime lord and b only Batman has the remover."

"Well Slade wants me and my tapes because without those tapes Weiser doesn't go to jail and it leaves his twisted inventions open for use, and he wants me because I know all the codes to get in and out of Weiser's facilities without setting off a single alarm. With that information he could not only have something to blackmail Weiser with but he could also have all of Weiser's money and weaponry. That weaponry has enough acid to effectively disintegrate three quarters of the Jump City area into the ocean. And as to the remover issue ten to one says it'd come off with some nail polish remover or some rubbing alcohol."retorted Audra in a fast paste manner that made Robin's jaw drop.

"And how did you figure out the latter?" he asked curious as to how smart she really was.

"I just pieced two and two together and that was the logical answer. Otherwise he would just go straight for all of us right?"

"His mind is not that simple. He could want you for a variety of reasons although I will admit that is a very good idea." Robin said smiling a little at the girl. Audra smiled back and stuck to her first purpose.

"Now about that mask Boy Wonder. I think your eyes need a breath of fresh air don't you?"

An hour later Robin's mask lay on his bed and Audra got to laugh at the fact that Robin now had a red line around his face. Robin had indeed been glad to get his mask off for a short time even if he had been slightly blackmailed into it.

"I still don't understand how you figured out my name." said Robin sitting down in front of her.

"It was easy. I have a really good memory and when you couldn't say family after we visited the hospital it triggered memories of all the really nasty things where an entire family had died. A picture floated threw of the flying Grayson's in their uniforms and it matched yours almost exactly. I knew that a long time ago I just didn't say anything to anyone. And then I remembered that when you first started out with Batman Two Face was suddenly killed. Today Cyborg said something about Slade just really peeves you and I've seen pictures of Slade. His mask is half and half just like Two Faces face was. In a logical conclusion Slade ticks you off because he reminds you of Two Face who murdered your family."

"You know you might have to help me more often, your brain seems to be better then you think it is." Robin said smiling an odd smile "A lot more often in fact."

Suddenly Audra's face was stricken with an odd look "Robin..." she whispered and then passed out into his arms.


	8. Seeing Red

Chapter 8: Seeing Red

A/N I have no idea what this chapter will be like just to let you know. Arrendi

Disclaimer: Darn it AGAIN? Fine grumbles loudly I don't own the Teen Titans.

"She just passed out." whispered Robin to Raven "Dead weight into my arms and then went right into a deep sleep."

"My guess would be another vision." whispered Raven in her normal monotonous voice.

"I'll keep watch. Best not tell the others they'll flip." muttered Robin he now had his mask back on and was thoroughly worried about Audra. Raven never got a chance to respond however because Cyborg came running into the room.

"Slade is on the screen. He wants to talk to us..."

"Damn it!" cursed Robin "Fine. She'll be alright for a few minutes."

Cyborg glanced at the bed and grimaced "Ouch! Vision?"

The other two Titans nodded and turned to leave. A small rustle made them all jump, but it was just Beastboy.

"He's gone. Said he had things to do, but Jinx and her friends are attacking Jewelry Square downtown." he said loudly.

"SHHHHH!" hissed the other three Titans and pointed to the bed. Beastboy nodded and left silently as did the other three. Leaving a small note on the fridge incase Audra woke up the Titans left to combat Jinx's extra curricular activities.

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin and sent the four other Titans off to attack. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth had robbed four major jewelry stores and had just been coming out of the last one when the Titans arrived.

"Oh have you come to play?" cooed Jinx in her blend of sarcasm and sweetness. This sounded so sweet it made Raven want to retch and Robin literally grimaced for a moment.

"Sure." he said "Let's play Monopoly."

Raven immediately took to Jinx along with Starfire, as Robin and Beastboy took on Mammoth, but Cyborg was alone. He tackled little Gizmo who was a BIG problem. After ten minutes of fighting Gizmo yelled "DONE!" and the H.I.V.E agents disappeared leaving a totally mystified team of Titans behind them. Still clueless as to what had happened Robin and the Titans went home.

"Hey!" called Audra her usual chipper self "How'd it go?"

"They retreated." muttered a confused Robin "They just left."

"Unusual for the H.I.V.E." murmured Raven before Audra even asked who 'they' were and why it was weird for them to retreat.

"That was most unpleasant." sang Starfire "Jinx was unkind enough to through me into a building of birds."

"Birds?!? yelled Beastboy "that's nothing Mammoth TOTALLY ruined my uniform!"

"May I remind you of what bird poop feels like in ones hair?" Starfire said a little dully "You have other uniforms but I have only one set of hair!"

"So you weren't beaten, they just retreated?" asked Audra thinking about it "And you said they work for Slade?"

"Correct on both accounts." muttered a now brooding Robin "I am going to go look into this call me if there is a problem."

Audra watched Robin leave and the titans get back to their normal activities and decided to go after Robin. The one thing she noticed was that Cyborg had gone straight o his room when they got home, he hadn't participated in the after-battle conversation. Quickly she found Robin's room and knocked on the door, no one answered. When she knocked again a loud crash echoed from within as if someone were trying to get her attention. Without thinking twice Audra called up Wind and knocked the door out of its sliding area and into the room beyond. A struggle had left the room in a completely disaster area and a door on the other side of the room open. Audra ran into that room and then into another adjoining room only to find a doorway to the roof open. Instead of running up the steps Audra flew as fast as she could a feeling of foreboding coming over her.

"Cyborg let him go!" Audra screamed bursting onto the roof.

A/N Oh look where it went....that idea oh by the way hit me halfway threw the chapter and I had to completly rewrite it. And I know it's short but I want to make it hang.... don't forget to review at this point I don't even care if it's a flame.....Arrendi


	9. Tricks of the Trade

Chapter 9: Tricks of the Trade

A/N I know I know abysmally short chapter but I seem to like leaving a cliffie right now. After a few reviews I'll update more.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: FINE! I DON'T OWN THE TITANS ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?! runs off crying

Cyborg's normally blue and silver shell was now red and silver and he had robin pinned to the ground ready to kill his own leader. Cyborg hesitated but inched the gun closer to Robin's face.

"By the time you get over here he'll be long gone." laughed Cyborg in an unnatural voice that seemed to echo hell itself. But Audra new what to do, she had seen this before; it was one of Weiser's toys.

"Cyborg I know you still have some control, you just have to fight. It's Slade who's making you do this, you don't want to kill one of your best friends." coaxed Audra. Robin was turning pale as the loss of oxygen began to sink in.

"Let him go Cyborg or this is going to get ugly and you only think you know what ugly means from me." hissed Audra her voice getting very low, when Cyborg didn't move she muttered "Fine."

Winds suddenly ripped across the roof of Titans Tower bringing with them hail and a driving rain that stung open skin. The temperature dropped from a nice seventy degrees to twenty degrees below zero and tornados began to form around Audra. Cyborg was whipped off of Robin, who stayed plastered to the ground, and thrown across the roof where an air vent stopped him. Audra walked seductively across to him and smiled an evil little grin. She bent down to where she was right in her electronic eye and spoke to it.

"You really should learn Slade, that anyone who used to be in the trade, knows the tricks of the trade." she whispered in a cold cruel voice that sent shivers down Robin's spine. With that she laid a finger on Cyborg and froze his form into a block of ice so she could access his console panel where she ripped something from his console that was barely visible. The red of Cyborg's system turned back to blue and he rubbed his head wondering aloud where he was and how he ended up here. One look around told him what had happened because Audra's storm had calmed down and the temperature had risen back to its normal state.

"Sorry Robin, but it was necessary, I hope you didn't freeze too much." Audra giggled. Robin's hair still contained hail and the tips of his spikes were lightly frosted making him look as if he had grey hair. Lightly Audra passed her hand above his head and the ice melted into water which made his gelled hair fall down to its natural position.

"Sorry man, I don't know what was wrong with me." said Cyborg flabbergasted at his own actions "It just felt all wrong yet totally right."

Robin didn't get a chance to say anything before Audra spoke up "This was wrong with you." she said holding up the nearly invisible sheet of plastic that was sparking here and there.

"It's called an invisitrol. What it does is hacks into a computer system and allows the owner of the invisitrol to control whatever hardware and actions the computer might take. In your case it allowed Slade to force you into killing Robin. His mistake was that I can identify one of Weiser's toys on sight and I know how to take over all of them."

"Question is how did Slade get a hold of it?" Robin mused.

"Bought it." Audra sighed casually "That was the one thing Weiser had begun to sell to other criminal 'masterminds'."

"Yes but Weiser is dead so how did he sell it to Slade." Robin shot back at Audra. Audra sighed again and shook her head.

"Robin...Robin...Robin. First rule of being a King Pin always have an escape from your own traps."

"Audra your suggesting Weiser isn't dead and that you are a trap." Robin said gruffly "Which puts you into danger."

"Robin I'm not suggesting, I know. He's already paged me twice, emailed me three times, and has called my cell a number of times." Audra laughed ruefully "He still thinks I answer like a dog."

"You electrocuted him. When we left he wasn't breathing. He should be dead. And that still doesn't answer why Slade dealt with him or vies versa." Robin pointed out silencing Audra for a few moments in which Cyborg spoke.

"You guys should do this more often. I could sell tickets."

"Robin, if Weiser wants me and Slade has me in his area and wants the weaponry to kill you and the team, why wouldn't they make a deal. Slade gets me back to Weiser and Weiser gives Slade the appropriate tools to kill you." Audra said thinking like a criminal "And that also makes an alliance for future deals if Slade managed not to succeed."

"You really do know the tricks of the trade don't you/" muttered Robin smiling at Audra. Audra blushed a little "Yeah advantage when your trying to bring the trade to it's knees."

A warning light began to flash on robin's belt and he pelted downstairs without a word to the other two Titans. Audra fallowed him as did Cyborg. When they reached Robin's room they found him sitting on his bed ghostly pale.

"Slade and Weiser haven't just done what you thought Audra. They've caught Batman as bait."


	10. Dead Man

Chapter: 10: Dead Man

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at' all and you all know that.

A/N I AM SO SORRY!!!!! bows down before readers I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!! Now that that is done, I can tell you very happy news. I CAN UPDATE MORE!!!!

Arrendi

Dedicated: All those happy people who know who they are…..

Audra stared shocked at Robin. The room was dead silent; a micro pin could have been heard hitting the floor. Audra suddenly slid down the nearest wall partly in shame and partly in shock. Cyborg was standing stock still his jaw hanging open. Audra then moved down into almost a perfect ball her head was tucked in between her knees as if she would be sick at any moment.

"Robin, that's not possible man, that's not possible!" stuttered Cyborg "It's Batman! He's like, invincible!"

"I know." whispered Robin, his voice cracking.

"How did…. How could…."Audra said her voice strained and cracked.

Suddenly Robin's voice hardened and leader like rang threw the room "We need a plan."

"Of course. And we need a good one!" Cyborg agreed.

"No." an empty cold voice said "We need Weiser."

Robin and Cyborg looked at Audra with alarm. Her facer had no color at all and was void of expression. Her black body suit blended most of her body into the shadows, but the colorful mask stood out giving her an eerie effect of only showing her shockingly blue-green eyes.

"Don't fallow me." She whispered looking directly in Robin's masked eyes. Cyborg made an utterance of confusion before watching as Audra exited the room. Robin seemed frozen by shock before jumping after Audra. Cyborg reached out and grabbed the back of Robin's cape. His head slowly shaking.

"Somehow I really think you should listen to her Rob." Cyborg said placing Robin behind him a few steps.

"Robin, you should know we just got a ransom notice from Weiser and Slade. Audra just flew out of the tower on that bike that Batman gave her, driving worse then you do. And Starfire is trying to feed us that disgusting pudding of joyfulness." Raven said entering silently threw the floor."

"What's the ransom?" Cyborg asked without hesitation.

"What do you mean Audra went out on the bike?!?" Robin spat out.

Raven looked her normal unemotional self "They want Audra, alive. And yes she just left."

Both boys simultaneously cussed and headed for the door. The three Titans headed down to the main room to discuss the next step.

Part Two

Audra walked tip toe high up in the rafters of an old ware house halfway between Gothem City and Jump City. This was where Weiser did all his weapons dealing with various shady individuals from both major criminal cities. Various selections of laser guns lay around the warehouse, all of them class A non tradable items. Also laying around were stolen computer parts, four million dollars worth of gems and cash, and an extra limousine. In the center of it all was a simple air tight glass cube. Inside sat a broken, bruised, and bleeding Batman. Audra watched silently like a cat stalking it's pray.

Weiser spoke loudly enough that her hearing wasn't even trying "You have exactly twenty three minutes left to live, by then the air in that cube will be so polluted with your own carbon monoxide it will be unlivable."

"And" cut in Slade "It is impossible that you will be rescued unless of course the very girl whom you rescued sacrifices herself."

At that exact moment Audra flipped neatly from the ceiling landing directly in between of Slade and the cube.

"Actually I disagree."

"Ahh so you've decided to come on your own. How very brave." Said Slade in his sneering voice "It's no matter, the Titans will die anyway."

"No they won't!" growled Audra glaring at Slade "Because I'm here!"

"What exactly…" Slade's sentence was cut off by Audra's knee being inserted into his solarplex. His body armor didn't cover that one area, and Audra knew it. Weiser watched, horrified Slade sank to the ground. Audra then turned to Weiser.

"I'm back!" she hissed. Weiser grinned "Yes and so is this."

A small button on his belt activated an armored suit specifically designed against Audra.

"This will be all too easy." laughed Weiser.

"You wish." grinned Audra. This was going to be a good fight.

Part Three

"I've got a lock on her signal." Cyborg said across the room "she's about and hour from here."

"Let's go." Growled Robin heading for the door with the Titans trailing behind.

A/N Thankies to all my reviewers and I sincerely hope no one tries to kill me because I haven't posted in like a year and a half….

Arrendi


End file.
